Kingdom Hearts 2: Dark Dream
by Anime the Chikyuu no Oujo
Summary: What if you woke up one day to find that all you knew was a lie... just a dark dream gone on the morn?[Rewrite]
1. Prologue: At the End of the Beginning

Kingdom Hearts 2: Dark Dream

By: Kirstin

Prologue: At the End of the Beginning

"The heart may be weak, and sometimes...it might even give in..."

The chestnut haired boy began, his cerulean eyes looking at his clenched fists as he spoke to the once great lord of Hallow Bastion as they stood before holy ground.

"But it's strong, and I know...that Kingdom Hearts..."

His voice became stronger, and he lifted his blazing orbs of sapphire to the amber-eyed commander of the heartless.

"Is light!"

_**You awake! Tighten your hand**_

_**It is time: you raise**_

_**The door will be closed, open it again**_

He opened his arms, and Ansem turned to look at the door as they all heard the doors creak open, only to be enveloped in an unbearable white light.

"NO! I WAS SO-!"

He shielded his eyes against the bright onslaught but in horrible realization as his host's body was cleansed of his soul. Sora and his companions shielded themselves from the light, but as it receded it did nothing to them, and they were left unharmed.

"We need to close the door!"

One of them said, Sora couldn't tell whom, he was too light headed for some reason to distinguish it in his head, he ran to the enormous door nonetheless and pushed at it with his two companions.

"Its no use!"

"Sora!"

Someone called his name. He looked round, it was close. His eyes widened as he peered round the door into sea green eyes. Riku.

_**Remember the emotion**_

_**Then you awake! And you recall**_

"Riku!"

"Come on Sora! Lets close this door!"

His best friend looked at him, giving his most reassuring smile. Sora nodded to him, regaining his determined expression.

"R-right..."

He pushed and so did Donald and Goofy, and Riku pulled from the inside, and the door slowly began to close. Donald and Goofy peered in as it began to slide shut on its own, letting out twin gasps. Sora looked to, spotting a silhouette of a mouse. He held up what looked to be an inverted Keyblade that matched Sora's own in the minimal light that came from within.

"The King!"

You awake, You awake 

_**Tighten your hand**_

_**You awake, You awake**_

_**It is time**_

The King waved his Keyblade, the teeming heartless that had been crawling toward him momentarily cowering in fear.

"Remember Sora, there will always be a door to the light."

He could barely hear what the king said to him as realization hit him. Riku was still behind the door. He was going to be shut behind the door.

_**Once again**_

_**Open the door**_

"Take care of her..."

He watched his best friend walk a few paces, turn and give him that cocky smirk he would always have after beating him in a sparring match.

"RIKU WAIT!!!!!"

He cried, holding out his hand to his friend. But Riku just shook his head.

"See ya round, Sora..."

The door slid closed and all Sora could do was stand there, his emotions not able to fathom what just happened. Even as the ground began to shake, even as his two friends urged him the shock ran deep. He couldn't save Riku. Again.

_**Remember the emotion**_

_**Then you awake! And you recall**_

As the world broke about them, as he called out to Kairi that he would come back to her, as he held out his hand to her, as she watched him get pulled away, and as Destiny Island reformed under her feet all he could do was watch.

He had saved Kairi. And that was good.

He closed Kingdom Hearts. And that was good.

He had freed Riku of Ansem's control. And that was good.

He was on a journey now. And maybe that was good, too.

He would find Riku and the King, and then they could go home.

'I'll run down this path, I don't care if it leads me to danger, as long as it leads me back to my friend.'

Sora thought as he lay under the stars that night as his eyes drooped, and finally fell into sleep.

"_Sora...are you ever going to wake up?"_

_**Huh? What? You do not want it?**_

_**That still belongs to you**_

_**All that you lost**_

_**Will do nothing anymore but one!**_

::End of Prologue::

Author's Note:

Hey everyone, Kirstin here. Yes, I'm rewriting KH2: DD...AGAIN. But I wasn't please with it that much after the first revision so I decided its best to just start over with it again and do a repost.

Destati's Translated Lyrics are the lyrics featured in the prologue. R&R if you want. I don't really remember what Destati sounded like . . . sweatdrop


	2. Chapter 1: What I've known has been a li...

Kingdom Hearts 2: Dark Dream

By: Kirstin

Chapter 1: What I've known has been a lie

"_Sora...are you ever going to wake up?"_

Sora's body felt heavy as he wondered whose voice that was. It was someone he knew. But who...? He blinked his eyes open with some effort to be greeted by early morning sunlight and a gasp. A face leaned into his line of vision, silver hair falling in its face. Bright sea green eyes were staring down at him wide with shock.

"S-SORA?"

Sora winced at his raised voice, his head beginning to pound. A thought hit him then. Where was he? His eyes traced round the room, recognizing every detail of it. He was in his room, and to be more precise lying in his bed with...

"Ri-Riku?"

Sea green eyes were looking slightly watery, and Sora finally realized it was indeed Riku leaning over him. But Riku, he looked different...he still wore the same attire...but...he looked older.

"Riku, how old are you?"

He asked, his voice cracking slightly from apparent lack of use. His best friend blinked at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"Sora, why would you ask me a thing like that? Don't you remember? Did that fall make you loose your memory?"

Sora blinked at him. Fall? What fall? The last he remembered was falling asleep under the stars in a field alongside the path they were traveling with Donald and Goofy. But then again...there were some very blurry things in his memory right now that he had never remembered before.

"Sora, I'm sixteen. And your fifteen, remember?"

Fifteen?! Sora's eyes widened. Sora wasn't fifteen, he was fourteen! It was months that he had been with Donald and Goofy, traveling between worlds, sure, but he knew that his birthday hadn't come up in time yet. What was going on?

"Sora, that fall, it must have done something to you..."

He sat up, wincing again as his head began to pound. Riku's eyes widened again.

"Sora you shouldn't..."

"Riku. How did you escape?"

He whispered reverently hoping that Riku would tell him about a miraculous escape, instead of what he dreaded he would say.

"Sora, what are you talking about? Did you have some weird dream while you were out?"

Sora groaned, putting his head in his hands. This HAD to be a dream. He was fourteen, he was the Keyblade Master, and he was asleep this very second in a field he didn't know the name of and the next morning be traveling on a path he didn't know where it would take him.

"Riku, how long have I been "out"?"

Riku put a hand on his shoulder, looking at him with concern that Riku didn't usually show.

"Sora, you've been in a coma for three months."

"Th-three months?"

He breathed.

"How?"

He lifted his cerulean eyes to meet sea green. Riku's worried expression intensified, lifting his other hand to rest on Sora's other shoulder.

"You mean you don't remember any of it?"

"I don't have one memory. Except of who you are and where I am. And my...dream."

He managed, the word falling from his mouth into his stomach like a lead weight. He started to feel ill.

"Sora, three months ago you fell off a cliff and bonked your head. The doctor said you would be fine in a week; that you would wake up. Obviously you didn't. Everyone's been worried sick over you, Kairi and me included."

"Kairi? Kairi wasn't a dream?"

He murmured, his spirit lifting slightly. Not everything was a dream. Dream... He could see the face of Ansem suddenly, sneering at him, amber eyes glinting malevolently. He could see Goofy and Donald, telling him when he first met them that he had to smile. He could see...the door closing. It was closing all over again.

Sora brought his hand up to grip Riku's forearms, his body suddenly falling forward. Riku made a startled noise and grabbed him, steadying his form. Sora was breathing heavily.

"Riku I don't remember ANYTHING, why don't I remember anything?"

"Sora calm down! I'm sure your memories will come back, just give them some time!"

In the background you could dimly hear a phone ringing, then it stopped, and there was a murmur, someone's voice, speaking. A girl walked into the room, a cordless phone held in one hand, her other hand over the receiver of said phone, she opened her mouth to speak but stopped, her blue-violet eyes wide at the sight that was in Sora's room. Sora stared at her. Her hair was a deep shade of red, a necklace was hanging from her neck, the pendant resting on her white tank top. She wore a magenta pastel skirt with pink trimmed white sneakers. The girl was still staring at him as the phone slid from her hands to the floor. She appeared about Riku's age. This girl was –

"Kairi."

Sora murmured, his eyes just as wide as hers as he stared over Riku's shoulder at the sixteen-year-old girl. Riku turned to look at her too, grinning cockily like he normally did.

"Nyah, I saw him first"

He teased in a singsong voice, she rolled her eyes, leaning down to pick up the phone.

"Mrs. Kokoro? Yes, I'm fine. Sora's fine. In fact, congratulations. Why? Sora's awake."

Kairi held the phone away from her ear as there was overjoyed shriek on the other end of the phone line. Kairi finished the phone call with Sora's mother babbling happily on the other end of the phone then she turned back to the two boys.

"Welcome back...Sora."

She grinned, and Sora knew he wasn't dreaming anymore.

The next time Sora saw Riku and Kairi was three days after waking up, his mother hovering over him, having the doctor check him out, having family visit and having his mother worry about him in general. She finally allowed him to go out after much persuasion. He breathed in the salty sea air gratefully as he paddled out in his boat to Destiny Island.

His other friends, also different than he remembered them, greeted him. Wakka was going on eighteen, Selphie being only thirteen and Tidus was seventeen of all ages. They all chatted with him, talking about fighting and Island life among other things until Sora waved goodbye to them and went off to find Riku and Kairi. He found them in the back cove, Kairi making something out of seashells and Riku fishing. It was sinking into his mind that there was no more danger anymore to fight or run from anymore...

No more adventure.

Everything was different. Everything was an illusion that he remembered. All memories from fever dreams. He pulled off his shirt, breathing in another breath of sea air that was so familiar, getting ready to take a swim in the vast ocean. He kicked off his large yellow shoes and dove into the water that sparkled in the mid afternoon sun. Sora opened his eyes to watch colorfully scaled fish swim past just under the surface. He swam for the rest of the afternoon, only coming out of the cool water when the sun started its descent beyond the horizon, painting the sky pinks and purples mixed with fiery red and orange.

They now sat on the crooked trunk of the Paupu Tree, watching the sun set brilliantly on the horizon line.

"Have you guys ever...ever wondered what's out there?"

Kairi spoke up out of nowhere, making the two boys look at her in the fading light. Sora shivered a little, his mind wandering back to the beginning of his dream, dread gathering in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you mean, Kairi?"

"You know, are there any other places out there? I mean, you both have never been off the Island...and I can't remember the place I came from..."

She replied to Riku's question, bringing up the long-standing knowledge that Kairi had amnesia as to where she came from. There was never sadness in her eyes that Sora could see though.

"Well, why don't we take a look?"

He offered slowly, Kairi and Riku staring at him.

"Sora, are you craz-"

"I think it's worth a shot."

Riku replied, cutting off Kairi mid sentence. She glared at him.

"Riku, you know that people have tried leaving, no one sees them again."

"That's a risk we would have to take, you're the one who's curious after all, Kairi."

"Not so curious to ignore my common sense and get us all killed."

Riku waved his hand at her in a carefree "no worries" kind of way. She growled in warning at him, making him smirk at her. Sora could sense a fight about to happen, and he hurried to pacify it.

"So did anyone hear that new song by Utada on the radio this morning?"

"SORA!!! RIKU'S HERE!!"

"COMING MOM!!!"

Sora yelled down that Saturday morning, just pulling on his pants after his shower, the faint drawl of rain on his bedroom window in the background. He moved to the mirror, messing with his hair with his left hand and picking up his crown chain link necklace with his right.

_I awake..._

Sora blinked, a deep baritone voice sounding in his ears, stopping his movements and pressing down the urge to turn around.

_You. I am still bound to you._

"W-who said that?"

_You remember nothing...excellent._

Sora went to turn but found that his body wouldn't obey the command.

_I require a body, and what better revenge than to use you?_

"Wh-what?!"

He tried to pull away, his cerulean eyes widening as he stared into the mirror. It began to cloud over with darkness. He gasped as tendrils of darkness seeped out of it, reaching for him. It pulled at him, and as hard as Sora tried to move away he couldn't. The darkness was wrapping around him, pulling him into the mirror.

"Sora what is taking-SORA!!"

He heard a voice, it was Riku's voice. He turned his head, his body feeling heavy and it lacked energy as the darkness pulled at him. His vision was beginning to cloud over. His hands went lax, and he dropped his necklace to the floor with a muffled thud.

"Ri-ku..."

He murmured being pulled entirely through into the darkness.

"SORA!!!!!"

TBC

Author's Notes: If you were wondering, the voice that Sora was hearing ISN'T Ansem. Come on people, seriously, I'm more original than that.

Yes, they're all older. Why? I really honestly don't know. And what's going to happen with the Sora/Kairi pairing? It just became non-existent XD YES. I do not support the pairing at all. Sorry guys, strictly buddy-buddy relationships for now. You'll get romance pairings later.


	3. Chapter 2: Let the Illusion give way to ...

Kingdom Hearts 2: Dark Dream

By: Kirstin

Chapter 2: Let the Illusion give way to Reality

"Sora what is taking-SORA!!"

Riku rounded the corner and walked into Sora's room, stopping dead in his tracks, eyes wide at the sight before him. Sora's mirror was pitch black, and what looked like tentacles of darkness were wrapping around him. He was just standing there, as if paralyzed. He yelled his name, trying to snap him out of it, scrambling for an idea on how to get him away from that...thing.

"Ri-ku..."

Sora's eyes were half lidded, the blue that was usually so vibrant now dull and cloudy. He started forward but when he reached the other end of the room, Sora was just pulled through. He pounded his fists on the dark mirror, trying to get through.

"SORA!!!!!"

Thunder clapped outside as the mirror ceased being black, revealing Riku's own reflection. He leaned his forehead against the cool glass, panting. He pushed back, grabbing Sora's necklace from the floor and dashed down the hallway to the stairs, leaning over the railing.

"MRS. KOKORO!! MRS. KOKORO, SORA'S GONE!!!"

He shouted. There was no answer; there wasn't even a stirring below. He dashed down the stairs and into the living room where Sora's mother had been. There was no one there, her mug of coffee sitting there unattended and a magazine left upturned on the floor.

Lightning struck and thunder sounded in its wake, the clouds outside the window had taken on a deep dark purple hue. Lightning crackled along the clouds, of what he could see they were red in color. The storm had turned from bad to worse in a very strange way.

As he ran out the door he didn't notice the shadows grow into moving forms with golden glowing eyes that stared at him hungrily.

* * *

Kairi stood under the eaves on Destiny Island, watching the strange lightning strike in the distance. 

"KAIRI!!"

She turned her head, spotting a form running through the pouring rain toward her.

"Riku?"

He stopped just short of her, soaking wet and out of breath.

"So-Sora, he's gone!"

"What?! HOW?!"

Riku wrung at his extremely soaked shirt, still trying to regain his breath. The lighting struck closer this time, white light filling the ominous afternoon sky. Kairi looked out worriedly over the water, then back at Riku.

"I went to get him and when I went up to his room...the mirror, it was all black, it was drawing him in with vine like things! I tried to stop it from taking him but it pulled him through!"

He said, his voice raised over the sound of the pouring rain and the occasional crash of thunder and lightning. Kairi stared at him, running the account over in her mind.

"But how can that- that can't be possible..."

"Mrs. Kokoro's gone too, Kairi. So are Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. Everyone's disappeared."

He murmured. Lightning struck suddenly, crashing on the beach about twenty yards away. Kairi screamed and Riku covered his eyes, grunting at the intense sound and light that erupted.

"We've got to get to someplace-"

Kairi stopped mid sentence, staring over Riku's shoulder with wide eyes. He turned, his sea green eyes watched with fascination as something began happening along the shoreline.

In the darkened area he could make out shapes rising out of the nothingness, shadowy small forms with glowing empty eyes. Dear gods their eyes.

Riku broke his gaze, turning his head back to Kairi abruptly and grabbing her by the wrist.

"We have GOT to get out of here."

She nodded dumbly, speechless as she continued to gaze at the strange creatures that were slowly creeping up the beach behind them as Riku pulled them out into the poring rain, his sure footsteps pulling them toward the Secret Place. He was positive they would be safe there, from the storm AND those...things.

As they neared the Secret Place the same black shapes appeared, blocking their patch. Riku started forward a pace, unsure as to what he would do. He walked forward again, kicking at the small creature that intended to block their way to safety. It jumped away then back at him, claw like hands reached out, ready to strike upon impact. Riku reached up his free arm to shield himself.

There suddenly was a tinkling of a far off bell and there was a heaviness in his hand. He struck out with whatever he was grasping and the was a muffled shriek as he felt whatever he held come in contact with the strange creature. He opened his right eye, gazing at what he held.

It had a black wrapped hilt, a gold square's sides protruding from either side. A silver shaft ran a ways until it ended in a rectangular shape that had a crown punched from the middle. At the end of the hilt hung a key chain, it appeared to be a mouse emblem. It struck him odd that the weapon he held resembled a large key.

_Keyblade._

TBC

Authors Notes: Only a three page chapter...wow that was fast XD;

If you wondering why Kairi wasn't taken along with Sora, well, lesse. In the original Kingdom Hearts Kairi and Riku are in the same place. I figure "HEY LETS GO WITH THAT IDEA." and stuff, there you have it.

Next chapter will be longer, I promise...I think XD; I was looking over the prologue, and I realized just how fuzzy my memories are of the ending. I really need to find that video tape that I recorded the ending on .O;


End file.
